One of Those Days
by Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Sora thought it was just one of those days. You know, the kind where nothing goes right? Then again, maybe he was right. [RS] Oneshot.


For Shaye, who, as a prize for placing in one of my contests, asked for a light-hearted Riku/Sora. The deal was a oneshot of 1000 words or more with the pairing of the winner's choice. So here it is:D

* * *

**_One of Those Days_**  
by

_Uzumaki-sama  
-_

It was just one of those days.

You know, the kind that start with dreams about playing chess with monkeys and returning to high school naked, and you wake up on the floor with your sheets tangled around your neck, but you still don't want to get up for the day, and spend forty minutes whining and wiggling your butt in the air. At least, that's what Sora had done.

It was the kind of day where everyone expects things from you—do the dishes, pick up your niece's friend from school, don't forget to buy mom's cookbook on your way home—and you just want to pout and tell them all to go away and leave you with the pretty monkeys playing chess... until you realize how insane that sounds and you decide that more sleep is probably not a good idea after all. Yes, that's how Sora had functioned that morning.

And when he had gotten his act together to get dressed, there'd been no clean socks. Okay, no biggie, right? Sora was not deterred by dirty socks—

Thus, the flip-flops today.

But as he had gone to retrieve them, he'd ended up tripping over a book and had nearly landed on his betta fish tank, only to stub his toe on a wheel of his desk chair.

Yeah, it was one of _those_ days, where nothing, no matter how hard you try, _nothing_ goes right.

Sora was in the middle of one of those days and, quite honestly, he almost wished he was back dreaming in bed, playing chess with those monkeys. Still, he was determined to keep his chin up and try not to let all these little accidents ruin his day! Besides, he still had errands to run, and he knew his mom would end up torturing him with a spatula or something if he didn't get her cookbook for her.

That was why he was at the bookstore that particular day, looking freshly rolled-out-of-bed—wrinkled "I poked my head and my brain fell out my ear" red shirt, ratty old khaki cargos, flip-flops and all.

After missing two parking spots, and despite stepping in a puddle that made his flip-flips go squish-squish when he walked, Sora was still determined to keep his spirits high, no matter what.

But, as we all know, when you have 'one of those days,' it feels as though the whole world knows it and can't help _interfering_ to make you even more paranoid.

As he happily made his way to the back of the bookstore to find his mom's requested cookbook, two girls in the comic section giggled and stared for no apparent reason as he passed by. Okaaay, no problem—they were probably just reading a funny manga or something, right?

Though, that didn't explain why an old lady in Crafts & Arts eyed him and scowled as though he had two heads, and then a creepy child molester type at the magazine rack leered with that crookedly amused "Hehehe" look...

Just a little worried, Sora hurried to the right section in the sea of bookshelves, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the colorful browns and greens of the food-related book section. As he browsed the shelves, he noticed a woman and her child nearby. He didn't think much of them at first, his attention mostly focused at the task at hand—

Mom had wanted the red and white checked spine, right?

But when the little girl came wandering over to him, nibbling on her stuffed Dora the Explorer's arm, he looked down at her, blinking.

"Haws nee!" she chirped, pointing curiously at his unkempt hair... and then started babbling in baby language, which to Sora sounded like some satanic mantra.

Despite the initial creepiness of her zoned-out look and monotone voice, Sora wasn't about to let some kid scare his good mood away. He beamed at her, giving her a cheery wave—

—and she broke down crying, clutching Dora and howling at him.

Her mother immediately was at her side and shooting him a death-glare as he grabbed her child's arm and dragged her off. By the time they were down the aisle, the evil little girl was happily slobbering on her toy again.

Jeez! From the mother's reaction, you'd think Sora was all scary like the child molester he'd seen in the magazine aisle!

...maybe he should have stayed at home and binged on chocolate chip ice cream or something.

NO! Must remain optimistic, Sora!

He wiped the pout off his face and turned back to the cookbooks, looking determined.

That is, until he actually found the cookbook he wanted... on the very top shelf... too high for him to reach.

Damn.

Casting a look around to make sure no one was looking, Sora rubbed his hands together, smirking. No book was going to escape him today, nope!

He stepped on the first shelf of the bookcase and stretched up, grimacing, his fingers just barely coming short of the book's spine. Grunting to himself, he pushed himself higher on the shelf, fingers grasping for a handhold... only to knock a few books to the floor.

Dropping back to the ground, sighing and fighting back an annoyed curse, he swooped down to pick the books back up, carefully returning them to their places.

He could do this. He wasn't about to leave the bookstore just because he was too short!

Once again making sure no one was around, he turned his angry pout up at the cookbook, glaring.

Maybe if he jumped, he could reach it...

Deciding it was worth a try, Sora stretched as far as he could reach and then hopped a little, fingers brushing the smooth spine of the stupid book, but not grabbing. Undeterred, he tried again, and again... and again... And, giving up on that, he tried climbing again, this time not touching other books just in case they'd fall again.

Right when he was just really getting into his task, wiggling his hips and growling as he stretched to reach, his fingers coming reeeeally close to getting a good grip on the cookbook, he was spotted.

He didn't know he had been spotted, and thus was still trying to reach the cursed book by the time _HE_ intervened.

That's right, a bookstore employee, the last person Sora really wanted to see at the moment because he was pretty sure he could get in serious trouble for trying to scale these shelves.

At first Sora didn't know what the hell that weird sliding noise was, and didn't bother looking around... That was, until a rolling ladder stopped directly next to him, and a very amused voice spoke into his ear.

"Need help, or are you having fun shaking your butt like that?"

With a startled cry, Sora dropped from the shelves, stumbling back a little and raising his face, regarding the bookstore employee with a sort of "Holy shit, I'm in trouble aren't I!" look in his wide blue eyes.

"U-Uhh...!" he gaped, twisting his hands in his shirt and trying to think of a good excuse.

The bookstore employee gave a rather pleased smirk as he leaned against his rolling ladder and crossed his arms. "Don't get your boxers in a twist. I'm not going to kick you out or anything."

Sora promptly blushed in embarrassment, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot, lower lip sticking out. "I-I didn't think you were!" he insisted, but then looked away, searching for that oh-so-good excuse again. "Uhh..."

Wait, how did he know Sora was wearing boxers?

A deep chuckle was the response. Sora glanced back at the employee as the other man started to climb the ladder, giving Sora a perfect view of a nice ass in standard bookstore-uniform work slacks. His pretty silver hair glimmered in the fluorescent lights overhead as he turned his head, lowering smiling green eyes down at Sora.

"Which book was it?"

Snapping out of his small daze, Sora blinked a few times. "Oh, uh... the red and white checkered one..."

Long fingers casually snatched the evil cookbook from its shelf and the employee started back down the ladder, smirk still in place as he held the book out. "Here. So you're into Italian?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked again, realizing he had been ogling the other man's rather nice lips. He gave a confused frown, repeating, "Italian?"

But the employee casually pointed at the cookbook, amused look never leaving his face. "Food. Italian food."

Reddening again, Sora clutched the book to himself, shaking his head. "It's for my mom. I mean, I like the food, yeah, but... Yes."

"Heh." Mr. Employee curled a hand around a rung of the ladder and pushed it away, letting it slide down the track. Sora followed it with his eyes, pursing his lips in thought, wondering how to get out of this awkward encounter, and when he returned his gaze back to the other man, he found that he was being stared at.

Oi, definitely one of those days.

"So... thanks for helping me," Sora said, offering a grin.

As the other man placed a hand on his hip—a really nice hip, too—and smirked at him, the light caught his nametag, and Sora glanced at it—

_Riku_. That was a unique and kinda sexy name...

Without really thinking about it, Sora began mouthing the name to himself, rather liking the way it sounded. It wasn't until he heard Riku laughing that he realized he'd been doing it out loud.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Sora looked away, feeling his face heat up in humiliation. He couldn't believe he kept embarrassing himself like this! Holy shit his karma was bad today or something!

Ready to melt into the carpet or take off running or something, Sora wasn't really paying attention when Riku leaned forward, mussing his brown hair. His silky voice had a definite trace of interest when he spoke again.

"So, Italian then?" he suggested. "Or do you prefer something else?"

Blue eyes wide with disbelief, Sora gaped at him again. "W-What...?" He had a feeling he knew what this bookstore employee was implying, but he was really, really confused as to _why_...

Riku flashed him a reassuring smile and reached out, taking his hand. Tensing a little at the friendly gesture, Sora watched in shock as Riku used his free hand to reach into his own pants pocket and pull out a pen. He bit down and uncapped it with his teeth before tugging Sora's wrist up, pressing the tip of the pen to the back of Sora's hand.

Apprehensively biting his lip, Sora watched as Riku began to carefully trace out a line of numbers on his hand. The pen tickled, and his arm spazzed a few times in response, but he didn't pull his hand away, waiting for Riku to finish writing the number out. The bookstore employee pulled the pen cap out of his mouth and returned the thing to his pocket when he was done.

"That's my cell," Riku announced, raising only his eyes as he smirked at Sora through his silver bangs. "If you're interested, I'm free tonight."

Sora worked his mouth a few times, but nothing came out, his mind a blank canvas, no coherent sentences or words forming for him to utter in response to Riku's bold invitation.

Taking in Sora's rosy cheeks and confused blue eyes, Riku laughed again, dragging a hand through his silver hair, green eyes lit with amusement.

"You're cute."

What. The. Hell!

Not that Sora wasn't interested—oh hell yes, he was interested—

He was just confused beyond belief. He'd done nothing to warrant such an invitation from such a hot guy!

Whoa...

"Well, I better get back to work before my manager catches me flirting..." Riku sighed, smiling gently at Sora.

"Uh... alright..." was what he managed in response.

Gathering himself enough for a bright smile, Sora watched as Riku leaned close again, trailing fingers through Sora's spiky hair. But he kept getting closer, so close that Sora felt that silver hair tickle his neck, hot breath touch his ear as Riku whispered in a sultry voice.

"By the way.. _Love_ those dinosaur boxers."

...WHAT!

How did he know—WHAT!

Sora stepped back, blushing to the tips of his ears. "H-H-H-How—!" he stammered, never quite finishing the question.

And Riku merely pointed downward, wide smirk curling at his lips.

There, in the crotch of his old, ratty, beloved khaki pants, was a very obvious hole.

Oh GOD.

Mortified, Sora only gave a startled squeak before he used the cookbook to cover the hole, and then planted his other hand over his mouth, not trusting himself to speak, even though he couldn't at the moment.

Riku only chuckled again, a pale hand stroking Sora's cheek as he pulled away, smirk still in place.

"See you later, then?" was his last request, giving a casual wink as he turned and disappeared down the aisle.

Still covering himself, Sora stood there trembling in embarrassment, reaching his other hand out to stare at the cellphone number scribbled on his tan skin.

Oh man, this was definitely one of those days.

* * *

_-fin-_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot. XD Nope, there's not going to be anymore, so don't ask. Review?


End file.
